Consequências de Taormina
by loren callum edelstein
Summary: Lisa Edelstein viajou com o namorado para uma bela cidade chamada Taormina. Linda e despreocupada, não achou que perguntas nada discretas em um fórum, pudesse mudar tudo. E desenterrar sentimentos profundos, que escondida ela alimentava, por Hugh Laurie. Baseada em acontecimentos reais, mas em capítulos criados ficcionalmente.
1. Chapter 1

Ela pensou que estivesse preparada. Lisa Edelstein tinha em mente que depois de tantos anos ela poderia falar tudo o que aconteceu sem que seu coração doesse tanto.

Ela abriu o jogo. Mas não disse tudo.

No entanto, tudo o que confessou acendeu todos os sentimentos e sensações que ela ainda sentia por ele.

Diante de suas decisões, ela achou que aquela não fosse doer tanto. Que se sentiria um fracasso sem ele.

E de pensar que tudo poderia ter funcionado e dado certo, lágrimas nos seus olhos surgiam.

Aos olhares curiosos do fórum de Taormina, Lisa Edelstein se segurava, tentava manter a pose, o belo sorriso, os olhos secos. Mas apenas ela sabia o quanto que estava ferindo arrancar sentimentos que ela jurou eternamente esquecer.

**"Era uma escolha. Era necessário, pessoal, até mesmo dolorosa. A vida e a obra não devem se atravessarem e quando isso acontece ... nós devemos agir agora**.¨

Hugh Laurie sempre esteve nos piores e nos melhores momentos ao lado dela. Nos dias felizes ambos sorriam, tiravam brincadeiras, contavam piadas, cometiam algumas pegadinhas... e nos dias tristes, Hugh a abraçava e se ela chorasse ele sempre era o primeiro a perguntar porquê, apoiando-a, dando conselhos...

Ele tinha um respeito descomunal por ela. Uma admiração que às vezes, deixava-o bobo de tanto olhar.

Lisa adorava aquilo. A forma como os olhos dele brilhavam por ela, como se ela fosse um presente que sempre esperou.

Edelstein o desejava na sua vida, na sua cama, sendo o homem da sua vida.

Ela precisava disso.

O fórum havia terminado e a atriz queria apenas chegar em casa para tomar um banho frio.

Seu corpo tremia e inebriava uma energia que para Robert Russel, o atual namorado, era completamente desconhecida, no entanto, fascinante.

Ela já estava deitada no chão do toalet por cerca de meia hora, sentindo a água percorrer todo o seu corpo, anestesiando parte de sua dor.

Ela odiava gastar tanto, com tão pouco no mundo, mas essa era a única maneira que ela desde pequena encontrou para suavizá-la, todavia dessa vez não estava funcionando.

Porque, na verdade, nada iria fazer aquele aflição passar. Apenas ele, o seu grande britânico, o causador de toda essa dor que escondia e carregava por todos esses anos**: Hugh Laurie**.


	2. Chapter 2

Robert batia na porta do banheiro já fazia algum tempo, no entanto ela não dava sinal de vida.

Ele estava preocupado. Era incrível como minutos antes do fórum ela era uma pessoa inteira e no fim da entrevista se reduzia à cacos.

- Lisa! Está tudo bem? Você pode abrir a porta?

A atriz ouvia a voz daquele homem que dividia a cama com ela, e se sentia culpada por não amá-lo como deveria. Lisa nem ao menos sentia seu coração bater mais forte quando ele a tocava, ou quando dizia eu te amo.

**¨Era hora de seguir em frente, Lisa, assim como a sua personagem Cuddy fez. Lute. Erga-se. Nem que você tenha que re-erguer seu castelo para torná-lo menos vulnerável**.¨

Uma voz em sua mente soou em desespero.

Ela levantou e desligou o chuveiro.

Ainda nua, ficou observando o seu corpo no espelho.

**'' Eu amo a sua bunda...''**

Lisa sorriu, lembrando-se de um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida.

**XX**

Lisa gargalhava enquanto ainda sentia os espasmos no seu corpo molhado depois de mais uma noite com Hugh.

As gotículas de água caiam do cabelo do ator enquanto sorria da cara que mulher fazia onde, naquele instante, mais parecia uma menina.

Era tão bom estarem assim...

- Você me arranhou todo! Que diabos de fera!

Hugh fingiu zanga, admirando-se no espelho, com apenas uma toalha a envolver sua cintura.

- A culpa não é minha se você quer fazer sexo dentro desse mini banheiro!

Ela sorriu, selando seus lábios.

- Eu amo a sua bunda.

Hugh observava a mulher nua de lado, enxugando os cabelos.

Lisa capturou os olhos do amado, em um tom desejoso que arrepiou o corpo do homem inteiro.

Ela o abraçou, sentindo a essência do recém colocado perfume dele.

- Você já vai?

A atriz perguntou, agarrada ao tronco dele, sentindo as mãos de Hugh abusarem de seu corpo.

Ele afirmou que sim.

Ela sorriu e o beijou, retirando-o do quarto.

**XX**

- Lisa!

- Mais que merda, Robert?!

Lisa Edelstein gritou, assustada segurando a toalha.

- Desculpe, você estava aí parada olhando sei lá para onde e pensando Deus sabe lá o quê.

Russel havia aberto a porta há algum tempo e estranhou a interpretação ''Zumbi'' da amada.

Lisa pôs as mãos no rosto. E só depois fechou os olhos.

- Desculpe.


	3. Chapter 3

Robert sorriu incrédulo, virando-se rumo à saída do banheiro.

- Pensando nele...

- Não, eu...

- Lisa, por que você não para de mentir?

- Eu não estou mentindo!

Ela mentiu.

- Você acha que eu sou idiota ou algo do tipo? Lisa, eu comecei a namorar você desconfiando que realmente havia algo entre vocês dois. Você disse que ia passar, que o sentimento ia sumir e que íamos viver bem. Mas parece que não!

Ele falou arrumando as pouquíssimas malas, já que tinha poucas roupas.

- Eu não quero perder você.

Lisa disse, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Você não quer ME perder ou não quer perder as suas lembranças com ele? Ou não quer perder os sentimentos que ainda sente por ele? Não, espera: Você não quer perder o seu porto seguro, o homem que apesar de você não amar, gosta de ter ao lado para não sofrer tanto. Lisa, eu realmente queria fazer você me amar da mesma forma que eu amo você, mas honestamente, eu cansei de fazer papel de idiota. Eu não vou conseguir viver com alguém que ama outro, que pensa em outro e que quer outro.

- Eu posso tentar! Foi, digamos, uma recaída, como um viciado em abstinência. Você é maravilhoso comigo, eu preciso de você!

- Mas não sou suficientemente maravilhoso para você. Eu não quero me intrometer nessa história, até acho linda e aliais, não consigo acompanhar a vida que você tem. Hollywood não é para mim, nunca foi e nunca será.

- Robert, por favor...

Robert abraçou a mulher que corria entre os cômodos, acompanhando-o.

- House disse: Viciados continuam viciados.

Ela sorriu.

- Mas pessoas mudam. E se eu consegui sufocar esse sentimento, posso fazer de novo.

- Mas nunca vai esquecê-lo. E se você não tomar uma atitude, sempre vai sofrer. Você pode controlar seu pensamentos, mas suas atitudes, não. Lisa, eu te amo e sei que comigo não está feliz. Eu quero mesmo ver você feliz e se for preciso ter que vê-lo ao seu l...

- Obrigada.

Ela o interrompeu, devolvendo o abraço.

- Boa sorte, Lisa.

Ele a beijou uma última vez e ela o viu caminhar pelo corredor vazio do hotel.

Tinha acabado o teatrinho.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa estava sentada há algumas horas na cama, observando o celular jazer no chão.

Ela precisava ligar. Só não tinha coragem suficiente para fazer tal coisa.

Se bem que era só uma simples ligação, ela poderia ligar para ele, ouvir a sua voz e senti-lo ficar irritado por terem interrompido o seu sono diurno.

Ela sorriu.

Lisa adorava quando Hugh ficava irritado, sempre que algo estressante acontecia, falava palavras sem sentido, xingava em francês ou em algum dialeto britânico.

E se tornava ainda mais engraçado.

A atriz encarou o aparelho mais alguns segundos e o buscou rapidamente, não deixando sem uso segundos sequer.

Após clicar em alguns botões, já conhecidos, colocou o celular ao lado do ouvido, escutando algumas frases que ela nunca prestava atenção.

Ela ligou uma, duas, três, quatro vezes e ele não atendia.

Já suspeitava que ele não estaria usando o mesmo número.

Então caminhou, preocupada, de um canto ao outro do quarto, pondo alguns dedos próximos da boca.

Depois, cravou nervosa as unhas no rosto, ouvindo um toque similar.

Fixou sem entender os olhos na tela e daquela vez percebeu que ele desligou.

Hugh não queria falar com ela?

Ou a tinha esquecido?

Continuava magoado?

O coração de Lisa palpitou com as possibilidades. Mas de qualquer maneira, ela continuou o que fazia.

Ela podia rezar por horas que mesmo assim ele não iria atender, pois estava embarcando em um avião.


	5. Chapter 5

- Alô?

Lisa arrumava as malas se esforçando para segurar o celular com o ombro.

- Lisa?

Perguntou um dos assessores da atriz.

- Dave, preciso voltar para L.A, você pode fazer o favor de comprar uma passagem para mim? O mais rápido possível?

- Eu sei que há um avião partindo da Ucrânia para L.A., acho que posso comprar um agora mesmo. Está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Você vai saber!

Ela disse colocando o celular na bolsa, fechando a última mala.

**XX**

Hugh estava calmo, lendo alguma revista sobre a Eurocopa 2012, esperando o avião começar a sobrevoar o país gélido.

Os shows haviam sido incríveis, lotados de fãs e estava satisfeito pelo sucesso obtido.

De certo suas costas doíam, ele não havia dormido a noite inteira e ainda não estava recuperado do porre que tomou no dia anterior.

- Muito sono? O senhor aceita um travesseiro?

A aeromoça de origem latina perguntou, sorrindo para o ator que também correspondeu.

A bela mulher, cujo nome no crachá era Lisa, acomodou o ator que fechou os olhos, virando um pouco para o lado.

- Senhor, desculpe incomodar novamente, mas, minha curiosidade vai além das horas que este avião vai ficar no ar... _( Hugh observava a mulher, apenas com um olho aberto)._ Como ficará o senhor com Lisa?

O ator abriu os dois olhos, franzindo a testa, em total contestação.

- Ela concedeu uma entrevista hoje cedo e contou o que aconteceu entre vocês dois.

A aeromoça lhe serviu uma bebida.

- O QUÊ?

Ele arregalou os olhos, fazendo a mulher sorrir.

- Desculpe, achei que sabia.

Disse ela envergonhada, voltando a andar pelo corredor empurrando o carrinho.

Hugh olhou para a bebida, incrédulo.

**XX**

- Senhora, eu consegui, mas na classe econômica...

O assessor corria junto à chefe, segurando duas de suas malas.

- Dá tempo?

Ela perguntou, cuspindo os cabelos que entravam em sua boca, devido à corrida exaustante.

- Partiu há duas horas.

O jovem respondeu curioso, mas já desconfiado do que seria. Pois não vira Robert.


End file.
